


【异坤】玫瑰出逃（R）

by bfjhcnrw



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Imprisonment, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfjhcnrw/pseuds/bfjhcnrw
Summary: *囚禁梗。





	【异坤】玫瑰出逃（R）

-

永远不要离开我，只有你是我的救赎。

-

一束阳光穿过厚重的窗帘，倔强地照进了昏暗的房间。

中央一张深红的丝绒大床上，蜷着一个赤裸的身影。  
仔细看去是一个美丽的男孩，蹙着眉头似乎睡得并不安稳，苍白的皮肤上印满了深深浅浅的红痕。  
光似乎惊扰了他的睡梦。他轻轻翻身，费力地展了展酸涩僵直的四肢，随着动作带起一阵细碎的金属撞击声。

男孩把自己摊平在床上醒盹，于是暴露出饱受蹂躏的前胸。  
那里印着更加密密麻麻的红痕，从脖颈到小腹连绵不绝，像是每天都在被人连皮带肉细细啃咬。乳晕那点细肉上更是印着两个牙印，乳粒艳红肿胀地挺着，似乎被玩弄了一夜。

整个画面情色而旖旎。

但比起这些，最吸引人的，是他细长的脖颈上的黑色项圈，和拴在上面连在床头的银链。

那链子太短了，看起来还不够一米长。  
被这样的链子拴着，意味着男孩不可能站起来，甚至坐直也不被允许，只能被困在这张大床上，等天黑再等天亮。

床上的人这会儿好像终于清醒了一些，攒起了点力气，抬手挡了挡照在脸上的日光。

唔…好刺眼。  
蔡徐坤闪了闪睫毛。  
眼睛在昏暗里呆了太久，这束光刺得他流泪。  
蔡徐坤强迫自己，迎着光睁开了眼。

-

他被他的爱人王子异囚禁在这里，唔，大概有半个多月了吧。  
说爱人也不合适。因为就在他被关进来的那一天，他们刚刚分的手。  
确切的说，是蔡徐坤单方面提出的分手。

 

他们刚恋爱那一阵，就像所有普通情侣一样，爱的轰轰烈烈。

俩人的相识就非常有戏剧性。

蔡徐坤是出了名的夜场玩咖，人称午夜蓝玫瑰。

一张脸美艳冷傲，看不上你的时候，他是生人勿近，眼角睨起来就先带了三分毒，像一朵带刺的花苞不可窥不可攀。  
若一旦看上你，他又会妖娆多情地开放。  
眼里含着水儿，脸蛋染着晕，端着酒杯凑到你跟前，那颗脸颊痣就像个钉子一下楔进你的心底，又酸又疼，让你从此离了他就难受。

偏偏他还生了张花瓣一样饱含肉欲的嘴唇，这帮他藏起了一半的攻击性，却给他淬上了三分毒，让你看到它就昏了头，看到它就想到性，想到性交，想到他在床上该是怎样的风情。  
那张小嘴若是微微张开，挺着唇珠向你邀吻，你能把命都捧上去送给他。

这是他最锋利的武器，没人能逃的开他的魅力。

王子异也不能。  
他这个人向来传统，或者说极度自律。  
他生就生在一个传统的商业世家。家庭富足，父母疼爱，上面还有个哥哥给他撑着天，这样优渥的环境怎么想都该养出个小霸王二世祖。

可他偏偏真诚可靠，温暖善良，从小跟着家里学习经商，循规蹈矩，唯一一次叛逆是他跟父母坦白性向，也因为上头有个哥哥能传香火，轻轻松松就得到了认可。

王子异现在，二十五六岁，自己管个家里的分公司，单身，多金，任谁都得说是优质男青年。唯一比较特别的是爱穿衣打扮，长得好，身材好，品味好又有钱买，所以人虽然低调，但走到哪都能成为焦点。

 

他和蔡徐坤于是就理所当然的，看对眼了。

王子异那天是有个应酬。几个爱玩的发小说要拉他去给个朋友庆生，到了地方才知道来的是酒吧，左右推脱不过也只能硬着头皮进去。

玫瑰就落在了他的怀里。

像王子异这样的新手，折在蔡徐坤这样段位的人手上，人人觉得是理所当然的。  
但没人能想到，蔡徐坤也把自己搭了进去。

那个夜晚他们从身到心都非常契合，双方都感到前所未有的满足。  
从那天开始，他们交往，热恋，同居，所有的一切都快的水到渠成。

但所有人都唱衰这段感情。

蔡徐坤和王子异就像磁铁的两级，没有人相信他们能真的融合。  
可他俩就是紧紧的吸在一起，任谁也拽不开。

他们像所有热恋的情侣一样，被爱情迷得头昏脑涨，满心满眼都是对方的好，蔡徐坤爱任性，王子异也乐得宠着。  
两个人就这样一起走过了两年。

但是磁铁吸的再紧，终究也是有缝隙的。  
两年过去了，就在所有人，包括王子异，都认为他们即将要修成正果的时候，蔡徐坤却突然开始耍脾气。  
王子异没放在心上，像平常一样捧着哄着，没想到隔天蔡徐坤就提出了分手。

王子异起初只是反思自己大概最近太忙，陪他陪的少了，于是放下工作，每天早早回家陪他，待他也越来越掏心掏肺，温柔细致。

可问题就出在这份温柔细致上。

蔡徐坤和王子异在一起的第一天起，他心里就埋了点自卑。  
高傲的玫瑰从来没有遇到过这种情绪，于是种子一旦埋下就疯狂生长，只是最开始被热恋遮蔽了双眼。  
等蔡徐坤终于清醒了头脑，那颗种子早已枝繁叶茂，一碰那深扎的根就揪得整颗心抽痛难忍。

从在一起的第一天起，蔡徐坤就知道，他和王子异不是一路人。

王子异不是不好，相反，他太好了。他总是那么温温柔柔的，你要什么，他都会笑着说“可以呀”，就好像可以纵容任何人的任何无理要求，把一颗真心都捧上来献给你。  
那双眼睛清澈又明亮，像是从来没沾染过尘埃，就那么温柔纯净的直直盯着你，像是能通过你的瞳孔映到你的心底。

每当这个时候，蔡徐坤就会自卑。

没遇到王子异之前，他的人生充斥着阴暗。  
小时候是养父，老师，同学，长大以后是遇上的所有人，每个人都对他有这样那样的企图。  
玫瑰美则美矣，保护不了自己倒不如肆意盛开。  
他因此游戏人生，痛斥生活又渴望救赎。

他在极端痛苦的拉扯中遇上了王子异。

王子异就那么直直的走过来，攥紧手心蹩脚地向他搭讪。那双眼睛就像泉水，柔柔地包裹过来，不含任何淫猥，却带着不加掩饰的欣赏和倾慕，捧上足够的真心，仿佛你就是他的全部。

那样的王子异像光。  
蔡徐坤几乎立刻认定了，王子异就是他的救赎。  
他向飞蛾扑火一般，一头扎了进去，义无反顾地跳进温柔陷阱。

然后蔡徐坤发现，黑暗永远是黑暗。  
光愈亮，映得黑暗愈黑。  
他开始自卑，他痛恨自己的过去，他害怕某天藏在心底的那些黑暗的过往会把他吞噬，然后满溢出来把王子异吓跑。  
他甚至开始恨王子异，恨他的清澈和温柔，让自己患得患失，让自已上瘾，再也不舍得放手。

然后蔡徐坤又发现，王子异的温柔也不只是他一个人的。他对所有人都好的过分，好的一视同仁，这让蔡徐坤痛苦。  
他逐渐意识到，被惯坏的是自己，离不开对方的也只有自己，王子异可以在任何时候抽身而退。  
他甚至开始怀疑王子异根本不爱他，只是用他的温柔给自己编织了一个虚幻的梦。

蔡徐坤开始喜怒不定，他开始刻意找寻王子异不爱他的证据，他的爱开始腐败，原来有多少爱，现在变成了多少恨。  
蔡徐坤觉得累了，他受够了这种猜忌，他想要缩回壳里，变回原来那个洒脱的自己。  
他于是第一次向王子异提出了分手。

王子异却还是那么温温柔柔地看着他，哄他，把他所有的怒气和任性都一并接纳。

可他越是这样，蔡徐坤就意识到自己的畸形，也因此愈发痛苦。  
他开始乱发脾气，开始频繁地说分手，甚至重新开始泡夜店，每天傍晚穿着网衣紧身裤，化着艳丽的妆容出门，天泛白再带着一身酒气回家。

可他这些反抗都像是打在棉花上。  
王子异一并接纳了这些。  
他只会不知所措的哄他，给他换下带着酒气的衣服，给他洗澡给他煮粥。

直到有一天，蔡徐坤一夜未归，早上带着满脖子的吻痕回来，还告诉王子异他明天就要出国，去找丢下他移民的父母，也许再也不回来了。

“分手吧王子异”，蔡徐坤抱着臂，他的眼睛里全是冷意。  
“我不爱了。”

王子异出奇的平静。  
他仿佛预料到了这个结局，只是深深地看进蔡徐坤的眼里，想从里面找出哪怕一丝不舍和眷恋。  
他理所当然的失败了，于是伸手触了触爱人艳丽的面容，俯身在那花一样的唇瓣上落下了一个轻吻，仿佛在诉说着再见。

“好。”他听见自己说。

-

当天晚上，蔡徐坤拉着行李回到了父母留给他的房子，睡了这段时间以来最好的一觉。

这一觉睡的太沉了，以至于醒来的时候脑子一片空白，恍惚了一会儿才彻底清醒。

映入眼帘的，是浓重的红。  
深红的窗帘，红底的宫廷风墙纸，猩红的丝绒大床。  
蔡徐坤意识到，这里是他们一起去过一两次的，王子异的郊区别墅。

蔡徐坤惊恐地坐起身。他开始怀疑昨天和今天，究竟哪个是一场梦。  
他爬起来，跌跌撞撞的在别墅里游荡。  
一楼二楼三楼，每一个屋子都走遍了，门窗紧锁，没有人在。

蔡徐坤终于意识到，自己被关起来了，被自已温柔体贴的爱人囚禁了。  
他一下子跌坐在客厅的地毯上，盼着这个噩梦快点醒来。

直到天光一点点被黑暗吞噬，蔡徐坤仍然呆愣着维持这个姿势。  
下班的王子异进门，沉默着一把横抱起他，扔上了那张猩红的大床。

蔡徐坤才意识到，昨天的落在唇上的轻吻，不是再见，是等我。

—

蔡徐坤动了动喉咙。他觉得渴。  
不用看也知道，王子异就坐在他身后的木桌上办公。  
只要自己开口，他就会立刻惊喜的抬头，含着笑跑过来，满足自己除了自由之外的任何要求。

不过蔡徐坤现在还不想开口。他得趁着难得的清静和清醒，赶紧再想出一个更好的逃跑方案。

 

蔡徐坤打了个哆嗦。

逃这个字眼，他现在想到，还会生理性的颤抖。

他刚来到这个别墅的时候，还拥有一些自由。  
他可以在整个别墅里晃荡，他可以看书看电视，可以健身游泳，除了封闭了外界的联络之外，他的一切生活方式都没有太大改变。  
但蔡徐坤想要自由。爱情的花已经被他亲手掐断，他不想就在这个牢笼里默默枯萎。

头几天蔡徐坤非常的安静且顺从。  
他一边安抚王子异，一边期盼着会有朋友意识到他的失联，从而能报警来解救他。  
可三四天过去了，一点动静也没有。

蔡徐坤想起自己在摊牌前一天跑去开了个单身party，宣告了自己单身并要出国的消息，告诉朋友们有缘再见无缘再见。  
他第一次痛恨自己的洒脱。  
所以现在，大概所有人都以为，他正潇洒快活地躺在西海岸撩沙滩帅哥呢吧。

蔡徐坤感到绝望和无助。  
他意识到如果不靠自己，王子异也许真的会关他一辈子。

他开始试图逃跑。

也确实给他抓住过几次机会。  
别墅这么大，总要有人管理。王子异白天不在，下人们运作起来也总会有漏洞。  
最接近自由的一次，他赤着脚跑到了别墅花园外墙，刚攀上墙体，就被住在旁边的园丁发现，扣紧他的腰把他拉了下来。

闻询赶回来的王子异什么也没说，只是沉默着抱起他带回了别墅，像以前一样温柔地给他洗净脚底的泥土。  
蔡徐坤看着他的笑容遍体生寒。  
他感觉到王子异有什么东西不一样了。

当晚王子异把他按在床上激烈地做爱。  
蔡徐坤喊着拒绝，可他的身体早就食髓知味，被王子异轻易的撩拨，逐渐沉浸在快感的漩涡。  
王子异就抱着他来回折腾，不顾他的呻吟求饶，要到他哭着再也射不出东西，把他干到昏迷才放过他。

蔡徐坤以为这就是惩罚。

隔天醒来，他发现脖子上多了个项圈。  
蔡徐坤简直不敢相信。他无论如何也想不到一向正经古板的王子异能做出这样的事。

而从那天起，王子异就改在家里办公了。  
白天他就在床旁的木桌上，一边做公事，一边看着蔡徐坤的一举一动。  
他给蔡徐坤喂水喂饭，依旧温柔但不容抗拒。  
到了晚上，蔡徐坤不肯安心睡觉，王子异就搂着蔡徐坤做爱直到他脱力沉沉睡去。

高傲如蔡徐坤，如何受得了被人像宠物一样禁锢玩弄。  
他想尽了一切办法反抗。

开始时，项圈上的链子还很长，足够他在半层楼里活动。  
他于是每天随意走进哪个屋里，把东西通通扫到地上，把他们曾经的回忆都一并砸碎。  
但王子异还是那样淡淡的，不气不急，跟在后面说坤坤小心，坤坤别伤到自己。

蔡徐坤不甘。他开始变本加厉，甚至某天敲碎了窗玻璃，站在窗台上威胁着要跳下去。  
王子异仍旧温柔地笑着，等他折腾累了，才走过来轻轻抱起他，不让一地的玻璃有机会扎伤他的赤脚。

但从那天起，那条锁链渐渐缩短了。  
等蔡徐坤意识到的时候，他的活动范围只剩下卧室到浴室这一小段距离了。  
这推动了他们之间的第二次战争。

蔡徐坤大喊大叫，指着王子异破口大骂，用尽了所有污浊的词汇。  
可王子异始终温柔地看着他，哄着他，让他感觉一切恶语都砸在棉花上。  
直到他口不择言，胡乱说着出去以后，要和炮友远走高飞，他才是真正的爱我。  
王子异的笑消失了。

蔡徐坤感觉自己终于踩上了他的软肋。  
他兴奋极了，眼睛里闪着疯狂又偏执的火光，言语中更是变本加厉。  
他说我忍你很久了，技术这么差，跟我在一起之前是处男吧。我可不是哦，我以前天天有人追着要和我上床，技术比你好的可有的是啊王子异。

那些藏在心里，污浊的，黑暗的雾气从口中漫了出来。

我凭什么在你身上耗一辈子呢王子异？

王子异晃了晃身形。他仿佛一下子受了很重的伤，又仿佛身体和心灵从哪里开始腐败了。  
他不知道该怎么面对蔡徐坤。  
可他又忽然笑了。  
这一笑让蔡徐坤遍体生寒。他分明透过王子异的眼睛，看到了与自己同样的，新生的黑暗。

蔡徐坤慌了。  
他不知所措，呆呆地站在那，看王子异一步步走过来，把他腾空抱起，轻轻放回床上。  
他看着王子异一点点收紧锁链，直到只剩不足一米，他被宣告永远禁锢在这张床上。

—

那天晚上，王子异这么久以来第一次没有碰他。他甚至一整晚都没有出现。  
蔡徐坤觉得自己第一次赢过了王子异。  
他心情不错，难得睡了一个好觉。

 

他是被后穴里奇异的麻痒唤醒的。  
蔡徐坤缩了缩肠道，随后意识到那是一个椭圆形的跳蛋，此刻被放在了低频，抵着肠肉细细震动着。

蔡徐坤羞窘。  
他和王子异在一起，没少玩过这东西。他的肠壁细嫩敏感，最受不得这种震颤，每次用都折磨的穴肉酸涩麻痒，恨不得马上捅进些什么狠狠摩擦。

王子异这种时候最爱抱着臂倚在床头，欣赏他被情欲折磨得浑身泛红，看他上下前后都哆嗦着淌水儿，看他迷蒙着泪眼，扭摆着细韧的腰跌跌撞撞地爬过来，汗湿的腿根颤抖着支在他两边，撑起酥软的身子，一边用滑腻的臀肉摩擦讨好他的性器，一边吐出小舌轻舔他的脸颊乖巧示好。

每当这时候，王子异就会亲亲他的脸颊，用两根手指伸进去搅弄，或者干脆让他自己排出跳蛋，再放出他的硬物，伸手卡住蔡徐坤的腰，狠狠撞进去，把他死死按上胯骨，让他无处可逃，含着泪接受他一次比一次猛烈的冲撞。

蔡徐坤轻喘。他被这样的回忆轻易撩拨起了性欲。他一边痛恨自己这样敏感的身体，一边向后伸手想要把作恶的小东西摸出来。

然后他摸到了类似皮革的触感，冰凉冷硬，紧紧裹在他的下身。

蔡徐坤猛地睁开眼，一下子坐起身来，顾不得被项圈扯的一窒，慌忙看下去。

那里缚着一个，和他的项圈同样款式的贞操带。

蔡徐坤惊得说不出话，愣了一会儿，挪动身体靠近床头给锁链留出余地，然后弓起腰细细观察。

漆黑的皮革自前向后裹住他的性器、会阴和臀缝，背后向两侧延伸出四指宽的皮带，箍在胯上向前延伸，银色的铆钉和配件匝在上面，会聚在下腹被一个银质小锁扣紧。  
这个贞操带似乎是特制的。因为他随后在锁匕的下方摸到了字母boogie。

很快更有力的证据就佐证了这一点。  
随着体位的改变，蔡徐坤注意到，除了那个跳蛋，还有什么别的埋在他的后穴。他不自在地挪了挪屁股，那个东西就在穴口深深浅浅地戳刺。

蔡徐坤逐渐意识到，那是一个肛塞，似乎是长在贞操带上，粗粗短短的，外细内宽。  
这东西像是精确计算过长度，为他量身定做的。随着他这一通折腾，那肛塞推着跳蛋，正正好好抵在他的敏感点上。

蔡徐坤马上意识到，他将要承受怎样的折磨。  
他来不及思索，埋在他体内的小东西像是知道他醒了，突然剧烈地震动起来。  
蔡徐坤几乎是立刻就卸了劲，仰头尖叫出声，一下子栽倒在床上。

头猛地磕过床头，撞得他眼前发黑，声音一下子又断在喉咙里，凄凄哀哀地歪在床上，张着嘴狠狠倒气。

但是快感并没有放过他。  
侧倒的姿势暂时减轻了肛塞的压力，跳蛋也随之滑出一点，若即若离地触碰着敏感点，给以酸涩又甘美的刺激。  
被彻底开发过的肠壁于是渐渐苏醒，温柔地蠕动包裹上来。细滑的穴肉被震的麻痒，忍不住轻轻缩紧，想要靠肉壁的摩擦来缓解这种折磨。  
于是疯狂跳动的小玩具就被肠壁推挤着滑向深处，重重抵上了前列腺点。

“啊——！”  
蔡徐坤猛地反弓起背，痉挛着绷紧了身体。  
那里实在太过脆弱敏感，做爱时性器轻轻擦过都能带给身体一阵快感的战栗，更何况被如此高频的搅磨震动。

快感来得太急太猛，一下子超出了承受极限，于是转化成一种焦灼的痛苦，仿佛快感神经被揪出来放在火上炙烤，从后穴沿着脊柱一路烧上大脑。  
敏感点仿佛要被捅穿了捣碎了，剧烈的电流噼啪着轰过他的全身。

蔡徐坤猛地翻身。  
颈背剧烈的反弓，腰部甚至因此腾空，腹部痉挛着缩紧，绷出一点肌肉的轮廓，脚背绷直，脚趾紧紧蜷缩，夹住一点床单试图发泄一点快感。  
全身的肌肉都死死绷紧，试图抵抗快感的碾压，只有腰胯还在徒劳的弹起，似乎想要躲避这痛苦的折磨。  
可凶手就埋在自己体内，如何逃的开。反而是绷紧的臀肌和穴肉，把跳蛋死死压在敏感点上，仿佛一个恶性循环。

蔡徐坤起伏着胸膛，剧烈地喘息。泪水涎水渐渐溢满他潮红的脸颊，他也仿佛毫无知觉。  
他轻轻眯起眼，尝试逼迫自己放松穴肉，减轻高速振动对敏感点的凌迟。  
这个过程漫长又艰涩。蔡徐坤试图说服自己，这就是瑜伽里对某块肌群的放松练习，没什么特别的。

可他的身体显然不这么认为。  
跳动的硬物沿着放松的甬道一点点滑出，轻轻离开了前列腺点。蔡徐坤轻轻舒了口气。  
但随后，努力僵直放松的外侧肠壁被高频的跳蛋震的麻痒难耐，逐渐生出一阵难以自抑的痉挛。蔡徐坤圆睁着泪眼，无助地感受到肠壁抽搐着缩紧，推挤着跳蛋狠狠撞上敏感点。

蔡徐坤绝望地尖叫。  
他逐渐意识到这是一种残酷的惩罚。他只能流着泪，继续努力放松敏感的肉道。

几轮下来，肠壁被折磨得痉挛错乱，无法控制地抽搐着。  
蔡徐坤瘫软在床上，侧着脸流泪，身体随着快感不住轻颤，整个人显现出一种被摧折的媚态。

而在这个过程中，被跳蛋激惹的穴肉逐渐软化，食髓知味地蠕动迎接上来，泌出黏腻的肠液不分敌我的讨好作怪的入侵者，给它挂上一层又一层的水液，方便它顺滑地入侵。

跳蛋和肠壁逐渐被丰沛的肠液覆上了一层粘稠的液膜。  
液膜带来的缓冲理所当然的减轻了震动的刺激强度。  
蔡徐坤松了口气。

但随着时间的延长，水液越积越多，跳蛋的震颤带动液膜产生细微的共振，整个肠道因此泛起细细的麻痒。

蔡徐坤感受到，肠壁逐渐接受了这种刺激，开始发出快感信号。  
更为不妙的是，随着跳蛋的撞击，敏感点被震得酸涩麻木，反而逐渐从中生出酣畅甘美的快感。

后穴被激起了渴望。  
更深处的穴肉逐渐被快感唤醒，又得不到满足，只能颤抖着缩紧，试图通过肉壁的摩擦来获得一些抚慰。  
但越是缩紧就越空虚。后穴逐渐饥渴难耐，深处的穴肉痉挛着吐水，整个肉道都开始叫嚣着不满足，开始渴望狠狠的抽插捣弄。

蔡徐坤死死揪紧了床单，浑身被欲望折磨得大汗淋漓。  
呜…想要。  
蔡徐坤摆头无助地呜咽。后穴的麻痒快把他逼疯。  
他甚至无意识的，开始主动缩紧后穴。  
肉壁一层层谄媚的裹上去，让跳蛋全方位地按摩来缓解苦闷的情欲。

快感渐渐占领了这具身体。  
蔡徐坤又悲哀地发现，由于贞操带的束缚，逐渐充血的性器被紧紧压上小腹，完全无法顺畅地勃起。

得不到满足的性器又酸又麻，想要自己伸手抚慰，偏偏又被皮革阻隔。  
不上不下的欲望通通化为痛苦和焦躁，蔡徐坤发疯似的撕扯着贞操带，隔着这个邪恶的淫具徒劳地抓挠，仰起头流着泪发出难耐地呻吟。

他于是颤抖着，自暴自弃的坐起身，把重心狠狠压上后穴。  
跳蛋被猛地推挤，狠狠撞上了敏感点。  
蔡徐坤就这样深深浅浅的用穴肉吞吐着跳蛋，妄图用这种方式缓解欲望的焦渴。

跳蛋却在这个时候开始改变频率。  
就在他仰起头，痉挛着腿根要触碰顶端的时候突然减速，逼得蔡徐坤流着泪苦闷地呻吟。

蔡徐坤终于意识到，王子异一直在监视着他的动作，以他不知道的方式。  
但他现下管不了那么多了。他想要高潮。

欲望不上不下的吊在那里，让他全身都像是成了性器官，敏感得可怕。  
蔡徐坤颓败地倒回床上，揪起猩红的床单摩擦麻痒的乳头。天鹅绒的质地剐蹭在皮肤上，泛起一阵又一阵细小的鸡皮。  
全身都叫嚣起饥渴和情欲，每一个细胞都在渴望着高潮。

蔡徐坤挺起腰。  
他知道王子异在看着。他知道王子异在等他低头。  
蔡徐坤讥讽地笑了。  
王子异大概是疯了，他自己也疯了。

他的眼神涣散着，开始对着空旷的房间散发媚态。  
他大张开双腿，一手隔着贞操带揉压酸麻的性器，另一手并起两指强硬地戳进嘴里，搅弄着自己的舌头，又含在嘴里进出，仿佛是在吞吐男人的性器。  
然后他用裹满涎水的手指，夹住了自己的乳头拧转抠弄，把那里玩弄得红肿挺立，湿淋淋的泛着水光，嘴里呜呜哀哀地呻吟着。

他软在床上尽情玩弄自己的身体，腰绷得紧紧的，随着跳蛋的变速一弹一弹地痉挛，嘴里苦闷又甜腻地喘息。

 

不知过了多久，门开了。王子异缓缓走了进来，脸上神情莫名。  
蔡徐坤在混沌中听见了脚步声。  
他努力眨眨眼看了过去，那一刻他仿佛看到了神和救赎。

他不知哪里来的力气猛地翻身坐起，目光紧紧追随，看着王子异走到床边。  
蔡徐坤像是沙漠中的旅人看到了绿洲，泪眼朦胧地扑了上去，顾不得体内重新高速震动的跳蛋，急不可耐的要讨好眼前的男人。

王子异静静站在床边。  
蔡徐坤跌跌撞撞的爬过去，胡乱解开他一丝不苟的西装裤。  
蔡徐坤用脸蛋虔诚的蹭了蹭眼前的硬物。他的口中都泌出了涎水，双手撑着王子异的胯骨，急不可耐地把粗硬的性器吃进嘴里。

他的人生中从来没有哪次像现在这样，满心崇敬又虔诚的膜拜服侍男人的性器。  
他仿佛被欲望推进了一种诡异的阴茎崇拜，全心全意的含吮讨好着眼前的硬物，逐渐忘记了自己身体的需求。

王子异的大手赞许般抚摸着他的后脑，让他快乐得身心都在战栗。

蔡徐坤陷入了一种虚无的幻想，仿佛眼前的东西就是他的生命之源，他甚至在口交的过程中获得了无上的快感。  
他跪伏在男人胯下，后穴死死夹紧震动的跳蛋，王子异低喘着射在他口中的同时，自己也绷紧身体，攀上了人生中第一次的，没有射精的高潮。

蔡徐坤毫无怨言地咽下了苦涩的精液，哀哀地叫了一声，抽搐着腰臀脱力歪倒在床上，仍然不忘撑起上身讨好般舔干净眼前的性器，抬起眼睛乖巧的看向王子异，仿佛在邀功请赏。

王子异惨惨地笑了。这不是他想看到的。  
他想要的从来都不是宠物，他想要的是爱人啊。

他闭了闭眼，低头温柔地抱起蔡徐坤，给他脱下了贞操带，把他憋得发红的性器含进嘴里，轻嘬了几口，蔡徐坤就呜呜哀哀地泄了出来。

王子异把蔡徐坤搂进怀里，温柔地进入了他。

—

从那天起，蔡徐坤突然变得异常乖巧，像是一夜间褪掉了全部的刺，把这两年来王子异见过的没见过的柔软都通通奉上。

他每天醒来就乖乖躺在床上，柔软的脸蛋蹭蹭王子异的手心说早安。

他不再抗拒吃饭喝水，王子异喂他，他就乖乖咽下，又啄啄王子异的脸颊说谢谢。  
锁链太短，想要洗澡上厕所的时候，蔡徐坤会轻声喊子异，王子异就满眼爱意的绕过书桌，解下床头的锁链，抱着他去浴室帮他解决。

每天晚上做爱的时候，蔡徐坤也不再压抑着呻吟，舒服了会轻轻哼哼，勾得王子异愈发兴奋地要他。他就抬起腿夹紧王子异的腰，搂着他的脖子轻轻的喊他子异子异。

就这样过了几天，他们的关系似乎愈发和缓，蔡徐坤甚至开始主动开口说一点话。  
那个贞操带也再也没用过，挂在书房的橱柜里当纪念。

王子异想，如果要让蔡徐坤永远不离开他，这大概是能争取到的最好的结果了。

 

但其实蔡徐坤远远没有屈服。  
在王子异看不到的地方，蔡徐坤会冷笑着收起他伪装的乖巧。

他从来没有放弃过逃走的想法。  
他好好吃饭保存体力，享受性爱放松王子异的警惕。  
他眼看着时机慢慢成熟。  
他用这种方式麻痹软化王子异的神经。

他在等一个机会。

—

这天傍晚，王子异照例给蔡徐坤喂了晚饭。他温柔地笑着看蔡徐坤咽下最后一口，起身换了身正装，啄了啄他的脸颊说一会儿回来。  
蔡徐坤一个激灵。  
他不动声色，抬起头甜笑着说好，一边在心里盘算他的计划。  
门关了，蔡徐坤捂着脸戚戚地笑了。被禁锢在这方寸之地，他能用的方法，也只有色诱了。

那是个稀松平常的家族应酬，王子异推脱不得，席间为了不引人起疑，也陪着喝了两杯。

晚上，王子异带着些微酒意进屋时，他看到的是这样的景象。

他最爱的人，正斜斜地倚在床头抚慰自己。  
许久不见阳光的皮肤，被猩红的床单映得白皙似雪。

他似乎正玩到兴头上。  
尾骨尖落地，两条细白的长腿m形张开，脚趾紧紧蜷起勾着床单，腿根都打着细颤，像是承受不了过多快感。  
两个乳粒被他自己玩大了一圈，这会儿红肿硬挺的立在前胸，细看还泛着点水光。  
性器直直挺立着，赤红肿胀，铃口处一滴一滴冒着透明黏腻的水液，整个茎身都湿漉漉的，被他自己捉在手里有一下没一下的套弄着。

他似乎正专心于后穴的快感不能自拔。  
穴口被插得红肿，显然他已经玩了很长时间了。  
后穴周围都是黏腻的水液，湿的一塌糊涂，穴肉仍然不知廉耻地吞吐着。  
三根手指就插在这水穴里，又急又快地抽插，进出间带起咕啾咕啾的黏腻水声。  
手指抽插了一会儿似是不满意，停下来拧转翻搅，四处揉按。

不知按到了哪，蔡徐坤啊地尖叫，猛地挺起腰，双腿死死夹住了手臂，手指却像是脱离了主人的意志，对准那里更加猛烈地进攻了起来。

蔡徐坤全身的肌肉痉挛着绷紧，小嘴无力地张着大口喘息，另一只手也离开了性器，带着黏腻的前列腺液抠挖揉按自己的乳头，然后又放进嘴里，眯着眼饕足地舔舐吞吐了。

但这些还不足以让他攀上高潮。蔡徐坤逐渐觉得不满足，呻吟里逐渐带上了哭腔，哼哼着喊子异子异。

他喊的人就呆立在门口，一动也不敢动。  
王子异觉得自己一定是酒醉上头，不然怎么能看到这样鲜活生动的蔡徐坤？  
他死死站在那，生怕自己会搅散了这个梦。

蔡徐坤用余光撇了眼门口，看到了王子异。他马上欣喜地扭腰，冲曾经的爱人伸出手。

“子异…呜…难受…”

王子异没喝多少酒，但现在他觉得自己更醉了三分。这是这么久以来，蔡徐坤第一次对他提出需求。  
王子异被狂喜围绕，这也许是他们关系改善的转机？天知道他有多么想他们回到从前。

王子异跌跌撞撞地冲了过去，

他站在床头，静静看着爱人潮红湿润的面颊。  
他的宝贝还是那么美的让他心悸。  
他看着蔡徐坤跪爬过来，扯着他的皮带把他压倒在床上，看着他撕扯自己的西装衬衫，看着他求自己，说子异帮帮我。

他就那样看着，用想把这个人这一刻深深记住的力度。  
然后他抱起蔡徐坤，轻轻把他放在床中央，吻着他的唇覆了上去。

蔡徐坤这晚特别主动，勾着王子异的脖子一直喊要。  
王子异埋在他身体里耕耘，他就顺从地勾着他的腰，脚心顺着王子异的脊背臀线暧昧地滑动，在他耳边大喊——

干我，干坏我。

他们做的酣畅淋漓，王子异埋在他的身体里射了三回，蔡徐坤更是说不上射了几次，仍然缠着王子异不停地索取。

他又把王子异压倒在身下，坐在他的下腹上下颠动，那根依然硬热的性器就插在他的肠道里四处戳弄。

项圈的锁链太短了，蔡徐坤被勒得呼吸不畅，只能向前弓腰，双手撑在王子异耳旁。

艳红的乳头就开在雪白的前胸上，一晃一晃地诱人欺负。王子异于是挺起上身去吸舔那可怜兮兮的小豆。

蔡徐坤呜呜哀哀地喘叫着。

王子异逐渐感受到了肠壁深处传来的抽搐，于是一手握着蔡徐坤的胯骨，把他死死按在自己的性器上。  
另一只手伸下去，把蔡徐坤滴水儿的性器按在自己的下腹，用掌心和腹肌挤压摩擦，不时用拇指揉捏他的菇头。

“啊……”  
身上三处要命的地方被人捉着玩弄，蔡徐坤全身肌肉都痉挛着收缩。腰臀处细细的颤抖逐渐演化为大幅的震颤。  
他蹙着眉眯着眼，嘴里苦闷又甜腻地呻吟着。

王子异看出他快要高潮，硬物猛地撞过前列腺点，手里对着脆弱敏感的菇头一个揉掐。

蔡徐坤一个仰头，猛地反弓起身子，背肌死死绷紧现出完美的弧度。

银链一下子收紧，项圈紧紧扼住蔡徐坤的脖子。他的尖叫一下子掐死在喉咙里，抬手徒劳的揪住束缚的项圈一阵抓挠，瞪大双眼，张着嘴呵嘶呵嘶地粗喘。

他在极端的快感和窒息的恐惧中狠狠的射了出来。

蔡徐坤是一个狠人。他的戏也向来不错。

高潮后的蔡徐坤仍然保持着那个姿势，在余韵里不时痉挛颤抖。  
王子异还没有射精，性器仍然埋在他的肠道里尽情抽插。  
蔡徐坤的腰脱力地颤抖，手烦躁无助的拉扯着项圈，状似不经意地向王子异暴露出颈部被勒出的红痕。  
王子异果然心疼，伸手打开锁扣，把银链从床头解下。

银链挂在项圈上，搭在前胸，随着身体的起伏发出清脆的金属撞击声。

蔡徐坤狂喜。这是这么久以来，除了解决生理需求，王子异第一次给他解开链子。  
他按捺下心里的激动，不动声色地继续吞吐讨好着王子异的性器。

蔡徐坤攥紧了链子的另一端。

他感受着王子异在他身体里越来越快的冲撞。他感受到那个巨物越来越胀，埋在他的肠肉里细细颤抖。他甚至能感受到性器上绷起跳动的脉络。

蔡徐坤高高仰起头，在王子异看不到的角度，尖利又无声地笑了。

他在期待最后的诀别。

 

蔡徐坤夹紧后穴，嘬吸着勃发的肉物。  
于是他感受到肉物冲进了前所未有的深度，滚烫的热液猛地浇灌上肠壁，灼得他几乎掉下泪来。

蔡徐坤闭了闭眼。他真的流泪了。  
他知道自己心里慢慢浮现的疼痛是余情未了。

即便走到这个地步，他也不得不承认，他爱王子异远胜其他。

蔡徐坤咬了咬牙根，狠下心突然发难，伸手把连在项圈上的银链缠上王子异的脖子，猛地收紧。  
王子异悚然惊醒，反射性的伸手去扯那扼紧他呼吸的凶器。

那链子太短了，蔡徐坤就这样被迫和王子异脸贴脸对视。  
他紧紧的盯着王子异的眼睛，想从里面看出杀意恨意或别的什么。

这样他就能说服自己，毫无顾忌地结束这段纠缠。

王子异的眼睛像一汪深澈的湖水。  
蔡徐坤想到从前。  
王子异从来那么澄澈干净，眼睛泛着温柔的波浪。  
他最爱戏弄王子异，一下子说准他的心事，然后对着他困惑的表情笑他太好看透。

而到了这个地步，王子异对他也依旧没有半分隐瞒。  
蔡徐坤于是轻易的看出困惑和不舍。

他看着王子异痛苦的蹙着眉头，看他忽而笑了。

王子异缓缓放开了手。  
他仍然那样，用温柔澄澈的眼神包裹着蔡徐坤，就像从前的每一次，用眼神给他支持和鼓励。

于是轮到了蔡徐坤困惑。  
王子异的力气向来比他大，即便他先发制人，王子异也不可能轻易落得下风。他甚至做好了两个人缠斗一番的准备。  
而且眼下的王子异，看起来甚至不打算反抗。

他看着王子异慢慢憋红了脸，喉咙里慢慢发出咯咯的异响，额头绷起青紫的筋脉。  
他看着王子异缓缓摊开手，用他最后的力气，颤抖着双臂搂上了他的身体。

蔡徐坤瞳孔巨颤。  
他困惑又不敢置信地摇头。  
他分明在王子异的眼里捕捉到了——

宠溺，深爱，眷恋，解脱。

蔡徐坤尖利地叫了起来。  
什么啊。他们分明是两个相爱的蠢货啊。

他嚎啕着大笑，嘻笑着落泪。  
他发疯一般的低头狠狠磕上王子异的额头。

他慢慢松开了手。

蔡徐坤解下了链子。  
王子异涨红着脸，剧烈的咳嗽，大口喘气来缓解濒死的缺氧。  
可他的双手却更紧地环上了蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤埋在他的颈窝无声痛哭。

他们拥抱着，享受许久未曾品尝的平静。

蔡徐坤抹了把眼泪，直起身，把锁链的另一端塞回了王子异的手心。

 

我永远不会离开你，因为你是我的救赎。

 

—END—


End file.
